


Blueberry Pancakes and Tacos

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Comfort, Food, Food Porn, Friendship, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: To get them through a scary hike through the woods back to the rest of the gang, Shaggy tries to tempt Scooby with the promise of food to come.





	Blueberry Pancakes and Tacos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



“Like Scoob. If we make it through this, I’ll give you six Scooby Snax.”

They were making their way through a creepy forest, back to where the rest of the gang had set up camp for the night. Tomorrow the Mystery Machine would be ready apparently, and they could leave this weird coal mine filled town forever. But until then they’d have to be brave, which was Shaggy’s least favorite emotion.

The dog’s response was simple – an eloquent ‘ro ranks’. He was shaking but kept the pace beside Shaggy as they kept going.

“Come on, man! I’ll give you a big stack of blueberry pancakes with syrup! And big slices of bacon! And sausages and eggs bigger than your eyes!”

Scooby’s ears perked up. “Than rye eyes?”

“Sure! And then there’ll be tacos! Chicken and beef tacos! And lots and lots of guacamole to go with it!”

“What relse?” Scooby asked.

Shaggy could see a light at the end of the tunnel. “A big steak! And a bunch of mashed potatoes and peas! And cakes – chocolate and vanilla! Cinnamon cookies and a bunch of those sand tarts Velma knows how to make!”

Scooby let out a happy little sound of happiness. “You can have all my French fries!” Scooby promised.

“Aww! That’s like, the nicest thing that you’ve ever offered to give me, Scoob!”

The firelight flickering ahead of them lit up three familiar faces who were eating turkey jerky and packaged snacks. They tasted sweet, since they were eaten among friends.

The next day Shaggy sat down in a diner with his friends and ordered Scooby the biggest breakfast he could. There were pancakes dotted with blueberries for both of them, dripping with syrup and butter; there were thick sausages that tasted like sage and there were slabs of bacon that were hickory-scented. There was toast – French and regular, dotted with powdered sugar and butter. Together they feasted until their bellies were full, then piled happily back onto the Mystery Machine. Their bravery, it seemed, was well worth the treats received.


End file.
